


Jealousy

by fairgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hogwarts Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 14:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15664806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairgirl/pseuds/fairgirl
Summary: Ron and Hermione talk about their 6th year....





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay fellows ! This is something I wrote ages ago (more than 10 years) after reading HPB. Some of you might know it because I've already posted it on ff.net and hpff.com.  
> Also, it's un-betaed. Enjoy !

Eyes wide opened, Hermione was lying on a bed in Ginny’s bedroom at the Burrow. And she was thinking…about a lot of things: Dumbledore’s death, Snape, Malfoy, Voldemort, Harry, Ron...How come teenagers like her and her friends could live such a thing? And Harry…she was so scared for him, he had lost so much. Life was definitely not fair.

Unable to fall asleep, she decided to go downstairs and read a little bit. She was surprised to see that Ron was already here, staring at the fire in the chimney of the living room.

“Ron? Are you alright?”

He looked up at her. “Hermione! What are you doing here at this hour of the night?” “

I guess that I could not sleep.” “Yeah, me neither…I had too much things in my mind.”

He patted the spot next to him. “Sit down.”

She did so. Suddenly awkward, they stayed like this for a while, silent, listening to the crackling of the fire.

“So…” Ron said. “What were you thinking of exactly?”

“Sad stuffs.”

“Oh…do you want to talk about it? I promise I will not repeat a thing.”

“That’s not the problem. It’s just that…I don’t want to depress you as well.”

Ron chuckled. “Talking with you about the things that are bothering you won’t depress me. Plus, talking may relieve you a little bit.”

“Well, if you insist…I was sad about Dumbledore’s death, Snape’s treason, Malfoy as a junior death-eater. I don’t know…how come all of this ever happened? We will not even be safe in Hogwarts from now on!” She exclaimed “I’m scared.” She whispered.

“I know. I am too. I don’t know where all of this is going to lead us. Nevertheless, Dumbledore always said that we had to stay with each other in order to be stronger, I guess he was right. You’re not alone Hermione, you know. I’m here, my family’s here, Harry is here.”

“Harry has too much to do…I don’t want him to take care of me. Do you realize how many people he has already lost? His parents, Sirius and now Dumbledore…why does he have so much weight on his shoulders? He’s only sixteen, for heaven’s sake!”

“I know that too. Once again, I think Dumbledore was right; Harry needs us, we mustn’t leave him all alone…we will be there for him.”

“Yeah…and in good terms.” She added sternly.

“What do you mean?” he asked, startled.

“This year was a mess for us two, Ron. We let our feelings go and I’m sure Harry has enough problems, he does not need to handle this. We should stop our childish games.”

“I was not childish!” He said, indignantly.

“Yes, you were…and me too. I’m sorry for the bird thing. I was sad and mad at you. Plus, I always disliked Lavender. Sometimes I think that you made all of this only to annoy me.”

Ron’s ears reddened. “Well in fact…I did.”

She gaped at him. “Excuse me?”

“I…Merlin! I can’t keep that for me much longer. I wanted you to suffer as much as I did when I saw you with Krum…I was jealous.”

Hermione’s mouth was hanging out open. For once, he had apparently let her speechless.

“Yeah, I was jealous. In fact, I knew that Lavender fancied me so I…I used her to make you jealous. I was mad at you when Ginny told me that you had snogged Krum so I…”

“She said what?” Hermione exclaimed. “I have never snogged Krum and Ginny perfectly knows that.” She eyed him suspiciously. “She was mad at you, that’s the only reason. What had you done?”

“Well…we were having an argument about her boyfriends and I…oh God! What did I do?”

“You should have asked me.” “I was too angry and…hurt. So you did not snog him?” Hermione sighed deeply.

“No, I did not, Ron. I always told you the truth. Viktor and I are good friends.”

“What about McLaggen, then?”

She winced. “He was there to make you jealous. This was the same thing than you with Lavender I knew he fancied me so it was quite easy. But I deeply regret because he really is a horrible guy!”

Ron smiled. “I regret for Lavender too.”

“You snogged her very often, though.” She snapped. “McLaggen disgusted me…the only guy that I ever looked at was you.” A tear rolled down her cheek. Ron tenderly whipped it away.

“I might have snogged Lavender a lot but you were the first that I saw and…the most beautiful one. I’m sorry I did not invite you at the Yule Ball; I guess it is true that I never realized that you were a girl. I mean, you were my best buddy…just like Harry. And when I saw you this famous night…so gorgeous in your blue dress…you looked like an angel. In fact, you look like an angel, and you do not need a dress to be beautiful. You always are beautiful.” He stroked her cheek. “I love you Hermione Granger.” More tears leaked from her eyes. “Don’t cry…I promise I’m not lying.”

“I know…it is just all these years that we lost. Oh Ron…I love you too…so much, and always will.” Then she kissed him.

Stunned at first, Ron embraced her in his arms and deepened the kiss. Hermione put her arms around his neck. A few minutes later, Hermione was laid on the couch, Ron lying on her; both kissing madly. Her arms left his neck to caress his back. Growing bold, she even snaked a hand under his shirt to feel his skin. Ron let his arms explore her body, his mouth left hers to trail small kisses down her neck. Hermione moaned. Ecstatic after hearing the sound, Ron continued his ministrations until Hermione was panting.

“Ron…” He looked at her: swollen lips, flushed face… “You are so gorgeous.” He said.

Hermione smiled and pecked his lips. “You are too, you know.”

Ron grinned and his lips found her neck again. “You smell so good, ‘Mione.” His lips went down until they reached her cleavage. He slowly unbuttoned her pyjamas top then put his lips on a breast. She answered him with a gasp; supposing it was a good sign, he took her engorged nipple in his mouth and sucked it.

“Ron…no…stop please.” Embarrassed, he wanted to stand up but Hermione kept him close. “No, don’t get away from me. It’s just that I don’t think I’m ready to do the thing…I’m sorry.” She blushed.

“Oh…it’s okay, ‘Mione. I’ll wait all the time you need.” She smiled and kissed him.

Suddenly, someone coughed. Panicked, they separated and got up.

Harry was standing there, smirking at them. “Am I interrupting something?”

“The Hell you are!” answered Ron.

“Ron!” Hermione protested.

Harry smiled, feeling how embarrassed they were. His smile grew wider when he looked at Hermione. “Err…Hermione…your top.” Hermione shrieked and nervously buttoned her top.

“Mate…we know it’s not the moment for this kind of thing but…” Ron said.

“It is okay, Ron.” Harry replied. “I’m glad that you both finally came to your senses and confess your feelings for each other. Besides, McGonagall said Dumbledore would have approved all this love around us…we need it. Nonetheless, a baby would become a problem at your age so…behave yourself.”

Ron grinned but Hermione kept blushing. “What if you take a sit with us, mate?” Ron proposed. “I think we need this too.”

“I’d be glad to.”

The three of them sat and chatted as usual, forgetting for a little moment what was happening in their world. Hermione smiled, looking at the boys. She was glad to have finally found Ron and to see Harry smile. Ron was right, they would be stronger together and they would support and help Harry as much as they could.


End file.
